The present invention relates to a programmer in which programme-cams comprising several programmes having their starting points spaced angularly from each other are adapted to be driven automatically with a step by step motion. A manually operated control element is provided for selecting the initial angular position of anyone of the programmes contemplated and cooperates with a control cam disposed coaxially in front of this control element. Means are provided for shifting the control cam axially between two end positions and, in the second position, actuating at least one switch controlling the automatic and fast step by step rotation of the programme-cams. Means for automatically and rotatably driving the control element from the control cam are adapted to become operative in the first axial position of the control cam. A spring-loaded positioning pawl is provided for engagement with teeth formed on the manual control element.